A Dark Fairy Tale
by Lucy Morlov
Summary: The Denbrough have a third child, Madeline Denbrough. First born and oldest sister to Bill and Georgie. When one of her brothers die and the other struggles to accept the truth, she decides to take the matter into her own hands, challange fate rewrite history
1. Madeline Denbrough

Madeline Denbrough was sweet girl. Maybe the sweetest of them all. Listened to her parents didn't fight, didn't swear, like Mrs. Denbrough knew her boys secretly did. Most women wanted to have a male first born. To please their husbands, take on their family name and all those silly reasons women usually wanted things for. Sharon Denbrough was different. She couldn't be happier to, on the summer of 1947, give birth to an pretty little girl. She named her Madeline, because french was her second language and she loved it as she loved playing "für elise" on the piano.

When Bill completed four years and Georgie was born, Sharon told her daughter she should always look after her brothers, take care of them and make sure they turned into fine boys. She was their older sister after all, they were her responsibility. Mrs. Denbrough was a busy woman. Busy taking care of her husband, their house and especially busy with her piano lessons. And boys… Oh, boys didn't know how to take care of themselves. That's why they married women, so they would take care of them. Because they were so pathetically helpless without their girly help. And that applied perfectly with their family.

Zack Denbrough couldn't bow his tie without his wife's hands. And William and George definitely couldn't tie their shoelaces without their sister assistance. Or at least that's how things were, for nice pacific ten years.

Sharon Denbrough told her daughter to take care of her brothers. And Madeline Denbrough happily did.

She would brush their hair and button up their shirts before they went to school. And help with the boys homework, although, she would admit Bill was so smart he practically didn't need it. She baked cookies for Billy's friends. And played with Georgie's when they would come over the house. And during dark nights,when the storm outside was a distant concern for the Denbrough siblings, because they weren't able to hear it, due to their parents screams, she would welcome them into her room. The chambers of a princess, with a delicate floral wallpaper, a white fancy dressing table and a pink and golden canopy covering the bed. The three of them would sit in her bed and stay really close together. Georgie in her lap, Bill with his head resting in Madeline's thin shoulder. And then she would sing, softly next to their ears, while passing her hand kindly through Bill's silky hair.

They didn't look alike. The Denbrough children. William looked almost exactly like his father. Skinny, tall and handsome. The dark auburn hair was short and his skin milky.

Madeline was like her mother, stunning and unbelievably gorgeous. She was granted with blonde hair with soft curls and eburnean complexion. Madeline was tall, just like her brother, and unlike most girls at Derry's School. But her height didn't make her any less graceful.

Last, but not least, Georgie was small and cute. His hair was light brown, probably a mix of his parents color, and his smile missing a teeth.

The three of the Denbrough siblings had meaningful quiet chartreuse eyes.

The day Georgie disappeared, Madeline was sick, at home, resting peacefully in her room. She could barely speak and her cheeks were hot and red. She was a lot worse than Bill and not to make their oldest son even sicker, it was told for both boys to get a safe distance from their beloved sister. The day Georgie disappeared, Madeline wasn't taking care of them. And that, that their parents would never ever forget.

It was the last day of school. It was already possible to smell the sweet aroma vacation spread all over town. All kids were happy at Derry School. All kids.

Except the Denbrough siblings.

Vacation, it meant more time at home. It meant more time staring at the empty bedroom Georgie left. Meant more time in the presence of their parents and, for Madeline and Bill, especially meant being remember how their failure caused their younger brother to die.

"Missing." Hissed Bill everytime Maddie mentioned it. "H-he's m-i-issing." She knew Bill was having a hard time accepting their brother was dead. It was interesting how they were so close, and still, had a totally different approach considering the matter of death. Madeline thought the sooner she accepted Georgie was dead and gone, gone for good, the sooner she would be able to heal. But, in the end, dealing with the greef, with the guilty, with the concern towards the left brother.

Bill refused to accept the truth and their parents couldn't care less. Their perfect family was completely destroyed.

Well, they were never a perfect family to begin with…


	2. Mother of the Losers

Hello! So, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself… I just wanted to post last chapter so bad I ended up forgetting to… My name is Lucy Morlov and this is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction in english! I'm super excited but I'm super nervous as well. English is not my native language, so writing this is being quite a challenge for me. But I'm happy and I'm hopeful this story is going far. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, and I have to admit this would probably go a lot better if I could write in portuguese (my mother language.) But I'm really working hard on this!

Thanks for all the people who are reading this right now. Favorites and, especially comments would be great, since I haven't got no one yet…

Maddie is my O.C. I designed her because I wanted some more girl power in the IT story. I saw the movie 3 times and still counting and I'm currently reading the book. I have also read some critics and I will try my bes to put in this fanfiction things I think it should have appeared on the movie. If you have any suggestions, please tell me :)

So, enjoy the chapter

Madeline carefully locked everything in her backpack and got out of the classroom. Classes were over and she was already thinking on what she should waste her energy during the summer. The blonde girl walked through the hall, everyone looked at her as she stepped calmly, pretending like a real grown woman she didn't care. Some were shameless starring, some were trying their best not to be noticed and some even smirked and Madeline glanced at them. She sighed and lift her head as high as she could and walked faster. Ever since she was born her main title wasn't Madeline Denbrough, it always had been Bill and Georgie's sister. And, she didn't mind before, but now, she was the girl with the dead kid brother and all the attention she never received in whole eleven years was now hitting her in the face.

Maddie couldn't handle that anymore.

Besides the stares, there were the comments. Random people who never bothered to get to know her now marched in her direction with gloomy eyes saying: "I'm sorry" and "If you need any help, just call".

Trying to make a emotionless face she hurried into the girl's bathroom and locked the door behind her. If there was anything good about 1989's summer vacation it was the chance to stay away from all those people. Maddie didn't need their pity. She was sure Billy didn't need it too. They needed peace, time, they needed for someone to not to mention Georgie every time they met! Was it too much to ask?

Madeline examined her own reflection on the mirror. The perfectly brushed hair, the lovely baby blue dress, long white socks and those black doll shoes. She looked like a princess. So why she felt to wicked inside?

 _"All you do is whine! No wonder no one likes you"_

A voice mumbled inside the girl's golden head. Or, at least, she thought it was inside. Maddie gasped, green eyes growing big. She turned around, no one to be seen…

"B-billy likes me" The girl replied softly looking down, she couldn't keep eye to eye contact with the girl on the mirror anymore. The girl who seemed to be just like her, but had such a rotten smile decorating her face.

 _"Poor little Maddie!"_

She could feel the tears start to accumulate inside her eyes but she would definitely not let them fall.

 _"Are you going to cry, now?"_ The other mocked. _"What will that solve?"_ Maddie lifted her head, heart tight. The tone was still harsh, but no longer mean and teasing. Reflection girl had somber eyes now.

Before Madeline could declare anything. A loud noise invaded her ears and three people stormed in screaming. She didn't need to look to recognize them. How could she ever forget, Greta Bowie and her clones. As fast as she could she locked herself in one of the open cabinets and tried to stay quiet. Not letting any sob fell through her lips.

Greta never gave Maddie any problems. She never had any reason to. But you didn't need to be a genius to understand that lack of motive wouldn't stop Greta Bowie from turning your life on a living hell. Maddie didn't need anymore angst in her life right now, the farest she stayed from Greta, the better.

But what Greta was even doing there?

"Are you there by yourself, Beverly? Or are half of the guys in the school with you, you slut." She heard Greta scream as she hittet the door next to hers.

Oh, yeah. Beverly Marsh. The reason why Greta usually did anything was to upset Beverly. Maddie didn't know why Greta despised Marsh girl so much, since she was quiet and didn't go bothering anyone's business. But Bowie did.

Had Beverly been in the bathroom with her this whole time? Great, now she would definitely think Maddie was a basket case.

"I know you're in there, little shit. I can smell you" Greta hissed. Maddie looked through the little empty space between the door and the locker and saw them.

"Am I a slut, or a little shit, Greta?" The red hair girl replied from the cabinet. Her tone was not surprised, or scared. She seemed pretty chill, even. Or pretty used to it. Maddie bit her lower lip and pondered how much abuse a person had to suffer to get to the point of getting used to it. How much Beverly should have suffered... How much empty she must be inside so that people would not get a chance to take anymore away from her.

 _"You're so hypocritical."_ The voice reappeared, and under the clear water of the toilet Maddie could once again see her reflection smile somberly. _"You always knew Beverly Marsh had a trashy life. Yet, you never cared. No one ever did. Why now?"_

While Greta groaned at Beverly for apparent no reason, her friends were adding water to the trash bag at the sink. It hitted Maddie like a lighting, she knew what they were about to do.

As the blonde heard the girl climb up the toilet and prepare the plastic bag for release, a violent battle took over the heart of the Denbrough girl.

Defenseless, delicate, doll... Maddie was tired of being labeled that way. Just as she was tired of being the dead boy's sister. And in a thousandth of a second she made the decision that would change the course of her life forever. Maybe it was always her destiny, and for the first time in her life she decided to do something for herself. Not for Georgie. Not for Bill. But for Maddie.

And for Beverly as well.

Because no one had ever.

And she needed a friend, after all.

As fast as she could, she kicked the door of her cabin, surprising Greta and her lackeys, who stopped insulting the red-haired girl for a minute to watch her with surprise and indignation. Maddie ran two boxes forward and pulled the attack girl through her shirt, unbalancing her and causing her to fall back as Maddie moved away as fast as she could. Her plan worked perfectly, the trick turned against the sorcerer and the girl who was about to soak Beverly in rubbish, or as Eddie, one of Bill's friends, said, gray water, was now in the exact same situation. Wet and smelly, and probably feeling like shit.

Stunned on the floor, the girl, that Maddie did not remember exactly the name, but would call Sarah, looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. Completely unable to believe what had just happened.

"What you were going to do now was not a nice thing." Maddie stated in her serious older sister tone. All the sudden adrenaline from the urge to save Beverly now trickling down her body.

"I was going to ask how you would feel if that happened to you, but I think it just did."

Beverly Marsh opened her own cabinet and moved her redhead slowly. She looked at Sarah in the floor as she couldn't believe in her own eyes. And she certainly couldn't. She couldn't believe her eyes,she couldn't believe her luck, and she could definitely not believe in the sass coming out Madeline Denbrough glossed rosy lips.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Greta barked, furious, pushing Maddie roughly by the shoulders. Madeline knew she could not weaken now, and would not, because something inside her chest roared louder and stronger than the thin cries and guttural noises that came from Greta Bowie's dirty mouth. Maddie wasn't sure if it was courage or a suicide wish, but whatever it was she would holt to it.

"Stopping you from commiting a terrible mistake, Miss Bowie." Explained the blonde haired one. "There's no reason for you to treat Miss Marsh like this and I firmly believe you should apologize for it. All of it "She added.

Greta narrowed her eyes, and then, completely ignoring Sarah who was still on the floor, astonished watching scene, she stepped forward, placing her index finger on Maddie's chest, demeaning her.

"I don't know what's going on with you, Denbrough." Said Greta with a low voice. "But if you think you can step out to me to defend this little piece of trash" Bowie pointed at Beverly. "You are very, very wrong."

Before Maddie could say something, Greta kept going with her mean monologue.

"You are nothing, you hear me? Nothing. A daddy's little girl who spent all this years too scared to even say anything now thinks she can be something?" She laughed alone. Even her friends too scared to interfere. Maddie looked away.

It was true.

"People don't even pick on you cause you're too damn insignificant. **You are more dead than your brother."**

With that, she spited on Madeline's face and walked away.

At that moment, Maddie felt like she was already dead indeed.

Sarah and the other girl who were with Greta soon followed her. Leaving Beverly and Madeline alone in the girl's room.

"They are wrong about you." Beverly Marsh said breaking the loud awkward silence between them. Maddie glanced at her and Beverly cleaned her face with her left hand. Beverly Marsh and Madeline Denbrough couldn't be more different. Or at least, that's what people thought.

Beverly was a dirty. A bad girl with a even worse reputation. She wore cheap hand me down clothes, her hair was always messy she smoked cigarettes and rumors said she had a big experience doing womanly things with boys in the woods.

Madeline was sweet. A good girl with perfect looks and that no one ever dared to talk about cause she never did anything wrong. Always in her pretty dresses with gloss lips and pink cheeks, playing with dolls and taking care of her brothers. Madeline Denbrough only mistake had been Henry Bowers. But that was a long time ago.

Or the longest it could be in a bunch of ten years old minds.

But looking Beverly in the eyes in that moment, Maddie wasn't so sure they were so opposite anymore.

"Maybe" She though. "Maybe good girls are bad girls who haven't been caught doing bad things yet."

"Thanks."Croaked Maddie.

"I can take care of myself just fine." Declared Beverly crossing her arms. "But thanks for your help back there."

"Don't mention it"

"But… Since when we have ever been friends?"

"Since now." Maddie smiled. "Would you like to do to my house? We can have lunch there. I'm a nice cook"

Beverly didn't look so sure, and for some horrifying seconds, Maddie though she was going to take down her offer.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

As both girls walked together down the hall, Madeline saw something. It was her brother.

Bill and his friends in some kind of confrontation with Henry Bowers and his gang. Maddie witnessed them pushing Richie Tozier and Stan Uris to the ground as Victor Criss threw away the boy's jewish little hat. Her heart started calming down as she saw they starting to walk out and then Bill said something.

Henry Bowers turned back to them and Maddie knew she had to do something.

"I have to help my brother." She warned her new friend and began running towards them. To her surprise, Beverly was to be found just by her side.

"I will go with you."

Maddie had defended her. And Beverly conforted Madeline after Greta's harsh words in exchange. And that was caring of both of them to do. But it was with that simple sentence that Maddie really started to feel like she had a friend.

"You s-s-said something? B-bi-bi-billy?" The blonde heard Henry teasing voice. "You got a free ride this year because of your little brother." He said, his eyes dark. "Ride's over, Denbrough."

As Henry was about to, very probably punch her brother in the face, Maddie walked in between them. Green eyes shining dangerously at the bully in front of her.

"Oh, it looks like Billy's big sis is here to protect him, Henry." Patrick was the first one to mock.

"The mother of the losers,isn't she?" Victor Criss also commented.

But Henry didn't keep on with the joke. Maddie was almost as tall as him, and they were on the same class, since she and Henry were a year older.

Henry didn't loom away, although with Madeline's magnetic green eyes burning off the ice of his blue ones, he was tempted to. When he spoke, his voice was calm, almost soft.

"Go away, Madeline. This is not your business and I don't hit girls."

Maddie didn't even blink. She kept staring at the boy in front of her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Henry. If it's my brother's business, it's my business. You should know that." She answered. Her tone hadn't the same spicy it did with Greta, Beverly noticed. "Bill is suffering enough, he doesn't need anymore pf your shit. "Madeline looked sorrowful, almost like she wasn't confronting Henry because she wanted, but because she needed to. For Bil's sake.

Bill stared at his sister and his bully with a frown face.

It wasn't Bowers thing to bother girls. That was true. He usually kept away from them, sometimes dropping naughty comments at some, like Beverly, mostly because everyone did it too. But there was never physical contact. Not that Bill had ever heard of, at least.

So, his reluctance in fighting Madeline made logical sense. But there was something more. Bill could feel it. The way he watched her with those serious icy eyes, the usual smirk wiped out his face making him look more like a man than the major asshole kid he was all the time, the way his hands were stuck half way between them, like we wanted to touch her,but there was something holding him not to.

There was something between Henry Bowers and his sister and that scared the shit out of Bill Denbrough.

"Please." Madeline whispered, for only Henry to hear it. And after what seemed an eternity, they broke eye contact.

"You're lucky I'm gentleman, Denbrough." Smirked Bowers, back to his old self. The kids couldn't figure if he was taking to Madeline or Bill. He waved to his gang and walked out. Leaving the losers plus the two girls by themselves.

Madeline turned around to look at her brother.

"I told you not to provoke him."

"I w-was o-on-nly def-fending myself." Bill fought with the words. Maddie sighed.

"There are wars we can't win, Bill." The girl stated sadly. Frustrated she couldn't protect her little brother from the horrible world with its horrible truths.

"What do you know about fighting?" Snapped Bill at her. "You have never fought for anything." With that, he began to walk his way home, without saying goodbye. Maddie turned to the rest of the boys and Beverly with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry for Bill. It has been hard for him."

"We know… We are worried about him." It was Eddie Kaspbrak who spoke. Eddie was one of Bill's closest friends. They all were. He has a small little boy. Short brown hair and sweet concerned chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks for standing up for us." Stanley Uris murmured so low she almost couldn't hear it. Maddie smiled

"What kind of mother of the losers I would be if I haven't?"


	3. When Grow Up won't do anything

HELLO, PEOPLE! I'm sorry if I took too long to update... BUT this chapter turned out GIGANTIC! So, I guess you're gonna be happy. Last chapter you made me happy with three reviews! (Although two were posted by guest people, so, I think you can't see it... I know cause I received a warning in my email.) I wanna thank you so much for it! Thanks Rosalie, thanks Unknown person that said the story was great and thanks to HarmonyGirl567. I love you guys! I hope you comment again at this one!

"Bill…" No answer. Maddie sighed. They were making their way home through Neibolt street. Her brother walking with a significant distance from her. It was a clear day, the sky was blue and the sun was shining so brightly you could think something special was about to happen. Something good. Derry was like that sometimes. Seeming like a paradise, with the rays of sunshine caressing softly through your cheeks and the smiling neighbors. Like a mirage in the hottest desert, people tied themselves to this image. It made them forget about the murders.

It made them forget about how miserable Beverly Marsh's life was at school. How people called her things and lied in her name and no one ever did anything about it.

It made them forget about how Richie Tozier parents didn't give the slightest shit about their only son. About how he thought there was something _wrong_ with him. How he hated himself so much because of it he had to _pretend to be someone else._

It made them forget about Henry Bowers and his crazy dad that beat him up every night. _They said that boy has got the Devil in him_. But what did they expect? How they expect a boy to act around a world who couldn't care less about him?

It made them forget how there was something rotten in their city. Feeding in Derry. Feeding _of_ Derry. With its children. With its fear.

Maddie Denbrough could never forget though. Too many scars were already carved inside her. One brother dead, the other lost into his own mind.

And she? Well...

Georgie's death had changed her perception about everything. About how she had no friends,or no personality whatsoever. How she was just a shadow. Not much more than a doll.

Only good for people to play with. Useful to brag about.

 _"Look, how she is beautiful. Our perfect daughter"_

"Bill." She called again. And again received the cold treatment. Bill was always like that when upset.Quieter than usual. And he was already a very silent kid. Talking only when it was absolutely necessary. Unless he was with Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie was gentle and patient. And waited calmly while Bill struggled with his tongue. Eddie had been Bill's first friend. And with his problems with interacting, for a long time she thought he would always be the only one.

 _But he will never be lonely_ she remembered thinking _he will always have me_. At the time, it seemed like a perfectly fitted thought. Now, Maddie wasn't so sure. A memory deep inside her brain played in her mind. She would be about 9 or 8, Bill was 7 or 6 and Georgie 3 or 2. Zack Denbrough said in a stern voice, _those who have a brother will always have a friend._ Bill seemed delighted. Georgie was too young to actually understand the sentence. But he loved Bill so much it wasn't necessary for him to understand. The concept was already within him.

Maddie also remembered being slightly hurt when her father seemed to forget that she was born before both of them.

That Georgie and Bill were not brothers.

They were siblings.

Because there should not be Georgie and Bill without Maddie.

There should not.

Although, clearly, there was.

In the paper, Madeline, William and George were the Denbrough siblings. But at that moment and forward she could tell, the Denbrough brothers existed without her.

Regardless of all Shannon had ever said, it was that moment when Maddie became a shadow.

She understood now.

She wanted to exist with them.

Maybe slightly hurt wasn't the right way to describe it. Maybe deeply wounded was more accurate.

She lifted her head, looked at Bill again.

When he was nervous, or specially anxious, the stutter was a hundred times worse. Talking seemed impossible. Scream and fight was definitely not an option. By the time Bill had completed a sentence, the frustration and embarrassment of being incapable of screaming and fighting like all the other kids so humbly did would make him feel even worse. So he just stayed in silence. Gazing resentfully at the target of his anger.

He was not glancing at her. But Maddie could tell.

If she intervened they probably would fight. The middle of the street was not a good place to solve problems. _What would people think?_ A voice in her asked. The voice resembled Maddie of her mother. Shannon definitely would say something like that.

 _I'm turning just like her._

Now, it wasn't such a reassuring thought…

As both Denboroughs reached home the house was empty. Shannon was out, doing God knows what, and Zack was at work. He would be back soon, though. And he would be hungry. Maddie was supposed to warm up the food for them, her dad and brothers, and then clean up the plates and the kitchen. Then, her chores would include making sure her dad slept well and wake him up at 14, when he was suppose to get back to work, give Georgie a bath and help him and Billy with their homework.

After that. She should do her own school work and watch her brothers for the rest of the day. If they were not back home by 17, she should look after them.

It was a tiring routine, but Maddie always did it gladly.

Now, she wasn't sure of her role in that family anymore…

The blonde girl took off her coat and watched as Bill started marching to him room without saying a word.

"William Denbrough." This time the name was said in a serious warning tone. A tone that indicated that if he didn't stop walking at that instant, things would get bad.

Bill stopped. Maddie reached him and pulled his arm, turning his body towards her. Green met green. Bill's eyes were like the sea during a storm. Fury and sorrowful waves whipping merciless at rocks and ships. Anyone who tried swimming into those waters at that instant would fade.

A good thing Maddie was not afraid of drowning.

"Stop ignoring me. Why are even doing that?"

"B-b ecause y-you are juh- juh- just like e-e-everyone e-else!" He stated angrily.

"What do you mean?" She was truly confused.

"Guh-Guh-Guh-Georgie is n-not -d-d-dead! He's m-m-mis-ss-sing!"

Bill could barely say his name. Oh, hurted saying it. Hurted thinking about it. Some nights, when alone in his bedroom, Bill Denbrough wondered how could someone exist for six years and then simply don't exist anymore… And how dared people act like he was never there!

"He has being missing for eight months, Bill! You are destroying yourself with this obsession! YOU HAVE TO LET GO." Maddie screamed. But Bill could tell she wasn't mad.

"No! I won't stop. Not until I find him." It was a fact. There was no one who could convince him otherwise. He was going to find Georgie. Even if for that he had to be missing too…

Of course, he wouldn't reveal this part in particular.

Maddie seemed tired. She looked at the window behind them. Maybe wondering how her life got like this. She thought things would get better with time. Things always got better, right?

 _But what if they don't? What if things only get worse and worse until everything is so fucked up there is nothing left?_

Madeline looked at William and decided she wouldn't be losing any more brothers in this lifetime. She spoke with confidence, unquestionable. Her chin was uo, eyes firm. Not a thunderstorm sea mess like Bill's. But like the forest rain. Its main purpose was to create life, of course. But as easily she could take it as well.

"Fine."

"F-fine?"

"We will look for him. We will look for him everywhere. No rock in Derry will be left in the same place during our quest." The blondie explained. And then she gazed at the red hair boy at her side. The darkness ruby of his hair matching his fierce spirit and determination. "But after the summer is over. When classes start again, if we haven't find Georgie… We are gonna bury him."

"There was a funeral. We already buried him…" Bill mumbled. And they did. The Denbrough family had a ceremony four months after Georgie went missing. Maddie shook her head.

"Just look at mom and dad. Georgie may have died but he hasn't left. He is still here"

Bill stayed in silence for a couple seconds. Contemplating the horror truth behind his sister words. It was true. It was true in the way his mom never looked at him in the eye anymore. It was true in the tone his father used to warn him about the bike he bough, obviously too big for him: _"You'll gonna end up killing yourself in that thing, Billy."_ the words were out, but he didn't really care. Like they both were just waiting Georgie to come home. Too deep in their own pain to wonder that, maybe their children, the ones who left where suffering too.

No, it was pretty clear.

Georgie had never left.

But maybe their parents had.

"You have to promise me." Madeline demanded.

"I promise."

"Good. Now let's eat."

Maddie didn't want to discuss the fact that now a flame of hope was burning in her chest.

"W-what's y-your dee-dee- deal with H-h-henry B-bo-wu-wers?"

Oopsie, it seemed like the flame had fled from her chest directly to her face. Now it also burned.

"Nothing!"

And, of course Bill didn't believe her.

The Derry Library was a nice place to be in. It was divided in two sets. The kids part and the adults part, which were connected by a glass corridor.

Madeline Denbrough always liked to read. Because she liked to hear stories. When it was too cold outside to play, Bill would entertain her and Georgie with stories about monsters and dragons and princes and princesses.

Books at the library weren't as good as Bill's stories.

(Okay, some of them were even better indeed)

But she liked them anyway.

When Maddie walked into the blue building in that afternoon, she was immediately welcomed by Miss Starrett, the nice librarian. Miss Starrett liked Maddie because she was polite and sweet, and always offered her a free smile. And such things were not so common anymore.

"Good afternoon, Miss Starrett." Said Maddie and, like she always did, smiled sweetly at her.

"Good afternoon, Madeline." Miss Starrett replied happily. "Are you here to subscribe into the Summer Reading Program?"

In Derry's Summer Reading Program you received a map of the United States and for each book you read you could claim a sticker of one of the states. They had curiosities about it. And it was really interesting. After completing all the states, you could win a book.

Maddie loved free things. But that was not the reason she was in the library in the first place. She was there to grab a map of Derry, so she and Bill could discuss the places they would visit in their quest. She was serious when said that they would look everywhere. A poor search wouldn't convince Bill to give up. And deep down, maybe there was a chance that Georgie was alive after all… Living with some unknown folks in the woods. Erased memory stopping him from coming back to his family.

 _Or maybe he is starving, lost in the sewers. Maybe he was so desperately hungry he had to eat his own arm to survive. And now is no longer the boy who left… Now, he is a human eating monster, like the thing who took him in the first place._

The jerk voice inside the blonde head spoke up again. Maddie hated the voice. Couldn't shut it down, and even if she could, she wasn't sure she would, or should. It was hateful and mean, somber and dark, but the voice could always say the things Maddie wouldn't even dare to _think_. The bare truth.

The voice wasn't hers, though. Somehow she was sure of that.

"Yes." The girl confessed. Starrett laughed a little and started Madeline's inscription.

"I think this year only you and lit- I mean, and Ben Hanscom will be a part of it, dear." Maddie had the impression she was about to say little. But if they talking about the same boy, the Denbrough girl was sure that _little_ wasn't exactly a word that could describe Ben Hanscom.

She didn't mean it in a bad way, of course! She had nothing against… _big_ people, althogh her mother could have a different opinion on the matter. Actually, for what she had been told, he was a nice boy. Well, the words weren't "nice"... But boys thought everyone who doesn't put up a fight for everything was boring.

"Why's that, Miss Starrett?" She asked, albeit she knew the answer.

"Oh, the… _The accidents,_ honey."

Scarrett meant the murders. But sometimes was difficult to grow ups to tell the truth. Maddie couldn't figure out why, though.

"People are kinda afraid of going outside nowadays…" The librarian continued. Madeline knew that was bullshit. There was the curfew… And mothers really freaked out when their kids were late, calling the police for five minutes of delay

(Which made the police officers very...Upset… to say the least.)

But otherwise, everything remained normal. Like always had been. Like it would always be.

Children at Derry just didn't like the library very much.

Maddie thought that that was what scared her the most.

"Yeah…"She wasn't sure about what to reply. _Things are going to be better next year?_ She didn't want to deceive the poor woman.

"Well. Have fun, sweetie." Said Miss Starrett. Maddie smiled.

"Actually, could you give me a map of Derry also? I'm doing a research…"

"Of course."

With Derry's map in hands she walked off the Library only to witness Henry Bowers and his "friends" running after a very scared and sweaty Ben Hanscom.

They were surely up to no good. She could tell because Henry had that _"I'm gonna fucking kill you"_ look in his eyes, she knew that look well. Because it used to be aimed at her…

The worse was that his stupid friends would go along with everything he proposed… And Maddie was scared… She was scared of what Henry was capable of proposing when he had that look in his eyes…

So she runned after them.


End file.
